Who Are You Today?
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: Seven complicated kisses for Spring Tyzula Week 2017. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Golden**

* * *

Today, Azula was Ty Lee's one and only—and vice versa—and they were in love. They also were alone, which seemed to be the most important factor. Ty Lee said absolutely nothing about it because she never could vocalize the problems she had with this perfect, golden relationship.

Azula was a better person when there was no one else around, anyway.

"Describe my eyes. Win me over," Azula demanded, which made things needlessly complex.

"Your eyes are…" Ty Lee froze and tried to think. "I'm not good at words and stuff. I'm more of a physical person."

"If you want me as badly as you claim, you will figure it out," said Azula, leaning back and waiting while Ty Lee broke out into a sweat.

"Your eyes are golden. Does that count?" Ty Lee could not have tomorrow be sad.

"A _color_ does not count," Azula replied and Ty Lee panicked and kissed her.

It was the best she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Touch**

* * *

Today, Azula was less like the sun and more like the pouring rain. Ty Lee was the kind of person who danced in puddles, but she was just too heartbroken to even think about finding a bright side. Azula glared at her when Ty Lee came and apologized.

"Please don't hate me," said Ty Lee, reaching forward. She knew if she could just brush her fingertips across the love of her life, they would fall in love again. Azula allowed the touch but it did not make the storm of quite petty angry let up.

Maybe it worked a little, at least, because instead of giving an answer, Azula kissed Ty Lee. It made Ty Lee's blood rush and she felt electricity surging through her limbs.

"That does not mean I do not hate you, or that I even like you. I simply wanted to kiss you and I do whatever I want," Azula said, which was the sexiest thing Ty Lee had ever heard.

Such brilliance, such beauty, such pretend hatred between them.

Ty Lee very daringly kissed Azula on the cheek, neck, and finally her lips.

When they broke apart, Azula glared and Ty Lee's head spun.

This was confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost**

* * *

"I'm so lost," wailed Ty Lee, smashing her face into the mattress. "I never _get it_ with her!"

Mai did not seem very happy to be the _comforting_ friend. She was not. It pained her to know that Ty Lee truly needed to be slapped in the face and pointed in the direction of someone other than Azula, someone less screwed up. But Ty Lee was incorrigible.

"You have this problem every single week," Mai said flatly. It did not help. At least it did not seem to make things worse either.

"She's hot and cold. _So_ hot and cold," complained Ty Lee, blinking back tears. They freely flowed not long ago. "I'm just LOST, okay? I don't know what to do about my feelings for her when one moment she seems to have feelings for me too but then the next she's so _heartless_."

"I think _heartless_ answers the question. She is not a good person," said Mai wearily. She knew this would have no effect, yet she kept trying while Ty Lee robbed snot and tears on her tidy blankets.

"I'm gonna find her. I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna talk to her and I'm gonna get _un_ lost," said Ty Lee, which was a _terrible_ idea in Mai's opinion.

"I know I can't stop you, so go right ahead. The palace is walking distance from here." Mai sighed as Ty Lee adjusted her make-up and ran off.

She was hopeless.

And hopelessly in love.

And hopelessly lost.

When Azula saw her, her lip curled in disdain. Then she kissed Ty Lee.

Ty Lee did not know what to do after that.

Azula was never easy to understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Legend**

* * *

"They'll write about us in legends," said Ty Lee with an overconfident and bubbly smile. "Write about our amazing and incredible legendary romance that conquered nations."

"I…" Azula replied. "I do not think it was our _romance_ that did that. That was me singlehandedly being incredibly amazing."

"Yeah. You _are_ incredibly amazing but even more incredibly amazing than the words incredibly amazing could say!"

"Stop saying incredibly amazing," snapped Azula. "You wear on me. You do."

"You confuse me, but I've never been so happy to be confused." Ty Lee winked. Azula picked at her lips with her sharp fingernails. "You're my true love."

The feeling was mutual, but she would never admit that.

"You're… something," said Azula, uncertain what else to say. "It is complicated, but you are... something to me."

Ty Lee felt her heart soar. "That's way better than nothing to you."

"Depending on your perspective," purred Azula.

Ty Lee clarified her point of view by kissing her princess on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Outlier**

* * *

Ty Lee wanted to convince herself that the days when Azula was a thunderstorm of hurt were outliers. But they were not and she knew they were not. It was an even balance, at best.

Azula stood in her room, flushed from a particular outburst of cruelty. The way Ty Lee accepted it so serenely always made her guts twist into knots. She did not know what it was about this solitary person that confused her. Ty Lee was different from everyone else Azula interacted with, including the Ty Lee she knew before the war ended.

"You will admit you are wrong," said Azula, even if _she_ was the one who owed the apology. "Right, Ty Lee?"

"Of course, princess," said Ty Lee, nodding with an ambiguous expression.

Azula did not understand it. She hated how she could not read Ty Lee like everyone else. It confused her to the point of madness.

Slowly, the princess stepped forward and pressed her lips against Ty Lee's.

Okay, that only confused her more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Knowledge**

* * *

"It is ultimately best if you know nothing about me," said Azula, caressing the side of Ty Lee's face. It confused both girls. "I would hate it if you did."

"I'd love to, though," whispered Ty Lee, sweating from how nervous it made her. She hated saying anything Azula might not like. Yet, if they were going to have a real relationship, maybe that would have to happen sometimes.

"I like to string you along. It is one of my few pleasures left in this world," Azula purred. She kissed Ty Lee, which _really_ confused the acrobat.

She wanted Azula to be happy, but she also knew that Azula hurt her by being this way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summit**

* * *

Today, Azula was Ty Lee's dream come true. In fact, every day she was.

Today, Azula was looking at Ty Lee as they lay on their backs in the courtyard and watching shooting stars. They reminded Azula of the comet and Ty Lee was worried as she clung to Azula and pretended to be cold to try to hold her.

It worked. Azula no longer cared about those painful memories when she had someone holding onto her, someone who embraced her even on her worst days.

Azula dared ask as another bright light dashed across the sky, "Is this the summit? Is this all there is for the rest of our days?"

"I hope so," murmured Ty Lee. "I hope so."

Azula waited for a few moments before she admitted, "I do too."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and happy Tyzula Week. :** )


End file.
